


A Snow Globe-Trotter's Holiday

by Littletee, LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Professors, Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Minor Character(s) Death, Magical Artifacts, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletee/pseuds/Littletee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Want to get away from the humdrum, tedious rat race? Want some R & R time in your own private mountain retreat but cannot afford the time or the outrageous fares from international Portkey travel? Then the brand new, "Snow Globe Getaway" from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is the thing for you!*Note: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is not responsible for any protentional "pairings" that may occur with other Snow Globe Getaways within the same residence. Shake at your own risk.Written for the Snape BigBang 2020 competition.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87
Collections: Snape Bigbang





	1. Chapter One

#  ****

* * *

#  **Chapter One**

_Want to get away from the humdrum, tedious rat race? Want some R & R time in your own private mountain retreat but cannot afford the time or the outrageous fares from international Portkey travel? Then the brand new, "Snow Globe Getaway" from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is the thing for you! _

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she re-read the tiny advertisement in the Quibbler for the third time that morning. The sounds of the ever-bustling Great Hall were still swirling around her but the clammer had diminished to a pleasant hum as her mind toyed with the idea of an actual holiday away from Scotland without interacting with the incompetence that was the Ministry of Magic and its inept Department of Domestic and Foreign Travel’s restrictions and outrageous wait times between Portkey changeovers. She had had her fill with them years ago when she was commuting back and forth to Australia while she was searching for her parents; she had no desire to go back to them… and this new magical tool sounded like the perfect substitute—no hassle, no fuss, no healer exams, no holiday injections, no fear of running across “fans” or haters. Nope. Just her and a picturesque mountain cabin getaway, _without_ leaving the comfort of her quarters. 

Hermione whispered a separating charm, removed the pre-order form, added her details, and summoned her barn owl, Medea. She opened her beaded reticule and pulled out her coin purse and a spare drawstring pouch. She glanced around the Great Hall as she discreetly counted the required thirteen galleons and fifteen sickles from her purse into the cotton pouch. Medea soared in gracefully. She was small in comparison to some of the other owls, but what she lacked in stature was gained in speed. She landed lightly on the table, ruffling her feathers before attacking a piece of bacon that Hermione had pushed to the side. The House-elves still hadn’t gotten the idea what a vegetarian meant. After finishing the strip of bacon Medea held out one of her long talons, allowing Hermione to attach the purse and letter. Ruffling her feathers, Medea uttered a short screech before taking flight once more, the drawstring bag swaying below her.

Hermione sighed, a weight already being lifted off her as her chocolate eyes followed Medea soaring up and out of the Great Hall. She was in desperate need of a vacation and if simply sending off payment for the holiday reservations, so to speak, had given her this much relief from her tense muscles, she could only imagine what the actual vacation could do.

She smiled serenely, thinking of all the things she could possibly do whilst alone in a cabin for a week. Her days could be filled with relaxed wilderness hikes, skiing, fiddling with a puzzle or two, and perhaps, a soak in a natural hot spring. All followed by long comfortable nights lazily sitting by a lit fireplace enjoying a chilled glass of wine as she indulged herself with the latest Arcane Society novel. The opportunities were endless and oh so marvelous to picture. 

* * *

While Professor Granger was actively fantasizing about her solitary week away, the opposite was happening across the Head Table. Severus rolled his eyes at the obviously over-hyped advertisement. No disrespect to the Weasley Twins, he had no doubt that the two self-proclaimed Prank Kings had indeed fashioned the product, and had successfully somehow turned a snow globe into a hybrid Pensieve and mental Portkey. Both twins had always shown an affinity with complex charms and transfiguration, with almost savant skills.

No. What had him rolling his eyes, was the way they decided to market it. 

_‘A Snow Globe Getaway?’_ Severus snorted. 

It was corny and pandered to the overworked and underpaid. To families who had little opportunity or ability to wrangle their brats through the ineffectual Ministry of Magic and its maladroit Department of Domestic and Foreign Travel. He had no doubt it would be a massive hit before the end of the month and that it would rapidly become one of the top-selling products shortly afterward. He was almost impressed enough to send a congratulatory letter. 

Almost. 

Easter holidays were rapidly approaching and he knew several students who would gladly pay whatever outlandish black market demand was offered to procure such an opportunity to discreetly and privately be promiscuous with whoever was their paramour that week. 

He shuddered at the thought. 

Already he could foresee that the release of this new novelty and the potential misuse of it would warrant immediate discussion with his Prefects. He took his Slytherin Master Prefect's badge from his pocket and summoned an emergency meeting that evening after the feast. Again he found himself silently thanking Professor Granger’s foresight and circumspection when she had determinedly fought their faculty-peers at the start of the year to add her modification of the protean charm on the enchanted badges for such a clause as this. 

He would instruct his Prefects to be on the watch for any of the new snow globes in the coming weeks. It would simply not do if Slytherin became overrun with unwed, teenage mothers. Slytherin had had an eleven-year run without any teenage pregnancies—a fact he was very proud of and a streak he would prefer not to break. 

Yes, there was a definite need to bring the issue before the Headmistress. 

It was his place as the newly appointed Deputy Headmaster to notify Minerva of any potential contraband curios like these baubles promised to be. Since he had time, he would use his free sixth period to write up a risk report to leave with her so that the changes to the contraband list could be effectively made and communicated with the staff and students. 

He knew, however—from his short tenure as Headmaster—that Minerva’s schedule would be occupied most of the week. Thankfully, he would have an opportunity tomorrow night during their weekly game of whist to bring the matter to her attention.

Folding and placing the Daily Prophet aside, he returned his focus to finishing his sausage, tomatoes, and black pudding. He would need to send a thank-you note to the kitchens. They were always so good about having his chosen breakfast ready and hot when he arrived at his seat. He needed his regular fry-up and a hot coffee to face the somehow NEWT Level imbeciles that made up his first period of Defence Against the Dark Arts class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of an awesome collaboration with the super awesome Lunap999 for the Snape BigBang 2020 feast! She drew the amazing cover picture depicted above. 
> 
> Plus much, much love to Claude Amelia Song for being an awesome friend and beta! <3


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light trigger warning: The Implied/Referenced Minor Character(s) Death tag comes into play here.

#  **Chapter Two**

Hermione looked up from the pile of essays upon hearing the signature lilting hoots that could only belong to one owl: Daguenet. She hurriedly moved her modest lunch of watercress and chai to the side just in time as Daguenet stooped down and dropped a twine-tied parcel before perching beside Medea on the balcony railing. He hooted once more and nuzzled up to Medea who ruffled her feathers and moved down from the overly friendly owl that belonged to Fred and George Weasley. Medea uttered an irritated hoo when she saw the goof greedily grab three treats from her bronze treat bowl. 

“Play nice you two,” Hermione absently admonished the two owls as she caressed the twisted twine that crisscrossed the brown-paper wrapped box. 

The parcel could only be one thing but she hadn’t expected it this early. It was still four days away until its advertised release. 

Heck, it had only been three days since she had sent in the pre-order form.

Well, with Fred and George one learned to expect the unusual, the unforeseen, or suffered the consequences of being at the center of one of their gags. 

Even so, three days was a bit… hurried for a product that promised to be another bestseller for the whimsical twins of merriment and mirth. Did that mean Ron had been right about Fred and George having a soft spot when it came to her? 

No, they were just on good terms, Hermione decided. She was a valuable asset to them. A fact that Fred had jovially declared just that Yule. Professor Hermione Granger—Bookish Know-it-All Extraordinaire—was the consummate beta-tester. They probably presumed that she would inspect the complex artifact before penning a thorough critique and owling it to them. The crux of the matter was, they were right. However, not this time. This time, she felt like indulging herself. The Snow Globe Getaway promised to provide much-needed rest, recreation, relaxation, and recuperation.

Yes, always practical Granger was going on a decadent holiday and by Merlin’s cursed grimoire she was going to enjoy it!

Hermione cut the twine and unwrapped it to reveal a carefully cushioned snow globe, a sheet of parchment, and a letter. Written on the official WWW’s letterhead was a handwritten note:

_ Greetings ‘Mione, _

_ Brilliant choice _ — _ about time you took a holiday (or should I say Staycation?)  _

_ Freddy misses you dearly—although, he won’t admit it!—and we BOTH can’t wait to see you on your next visit to our humble emporium.  _

_ Have fun! _

_ George _

_ PS Did you know old Snapey is trying to have the globes banned? Still a killjoy to creativity, I see. Keep it close. _

_ PSS Fred drew you a picture with our new krayon-kwills on the back. Enjoy! _

  
  
  


Hermione smiled and flipped the parchment over noticing the rather elementary drawing of three stick figures—green, orange, and purple respectively—running around a pink and blue tree. It was adorable in its paradoxical imagery of artistic simplicity vs advanced charmwork. 

Hermione placed the letter, drawing side up on her tray, determined to add it to the collection of framed artwork from her friends and family later that evening. 

Next was the parchment which as Hermione surmised contained the instructions for the snow globe. She picked up her cooling tea and sipped on it as she read it 

Finally, she turned her attention to the snow globe nestled in a bed of scarlet velvety fluff of a pillow. Carefully Hermione picked it up. Its glass sphere was smooth and cool to the touch. The magical landscape encased within shimmered in the candlelight. Out of the various snow-capped greenery, Hermione could identify large pines, sturdy hemlocks, spruces, cedar trees, larches, an oak, and even several ornamental hollies dominated the flower beds around the exterior of a rambling two-story log cabin. The cherry wood base was ornately carved with runic markings that Hermione immediately recognized. She could also  _ feel _ the magic gently humming from it while she held it and lightly touched the four dials. 

Hermione was impressed. She knew she’d have to arrange a sit down with Fred and George to discuss all of this. The advanced charmwork and spellwork they applied were nothing less than spectacular. 

“It’s impressive, isn’t it? The curio.”

Hermione gasped and hurriedly hid the snow globe behind her back as she turned to find Luna’s silver eyes twinkling in a friendly, yet knowing smile. 

She knew! Sighing resignedly, Hermione placed the globe on her desk. “Hi Luna, how long have you been here?” 

Although her receiving the snow globe was not technically contraband per se, thanks to a slight loophole, she still felt like she had been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Oh yes, she was all-too-aware of the great Snow Globe Getaway ban that was now officially in place over the entirety of the student body, but no such restrictions were in place for teachers. Hermione had almost spoken up during the weekly staff meeting but she’d found herself silenced with a stern look from Professor McGonagall.

“Not long.” Luna took two steps closer to the desk and looked at the snow globe. “And don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone that you got the Snow Globe Getaway. You need a romantic holiday. You both do. Draco has told me how tense Professor Snape has gotten lately.”

Hermione blinked, twice. “I’m not going on a romantic holiday and what does S—Snape have to do with anything? We’re colleagues, nothing more.” 

His choice, not mine, Hermione mentally added as she remembered the few failed times she had tried to evolve their relationship to something more… intimate only to meet a resolute dead end. Thankfully, she had managed to keep some resemblance of pride and mock-professionalism. 

Luna hummed and nodded her head as she picked up the curio, rotated it, before returning it to the desk. “This is their deluxe model. Make sure to pack a swimsuit and some riding gear.”

“Riding gear? Swimsuit?”

“Yes, unless you don’t want to take a dip in the hot springs or a horseback ride through the countryside.”

Hermione grabbed the snow globe and peered into its frosty mists. She hadn’t seen any signs of stables or hot springs when she had been studying it earlier. She still didn’t see any. How had Luna seen it?

“Although, there is a lot to be said about simply staying in by the fire with your lover. I know that whenever Draco—”

“Luna stop. Spare me the details of the ferret’s romantic side, please?” Hermione quickly cut off her friend. Sighing she returned the snow globe back into its box. “Sorry. I think you two make a… cute pair, I do, and I support you. Heaven knows you’ve been there for me when Ronald…” she trailed off, amazed that even after four long years tears still threatened to form. 

Luna reached across the desk and squeezed Hermione’s hand in a quiet, understanding manner. Hermione placed her other hand on top of Luna’s and returned the gesture. They had both lost their significate other on that bloody suicide mission. Luna had lost Neville and Hermione had lost Ron. Auror widows without the hand-binding nuptials, but both widows nevertheless. 

A heavy, yet not entirely uncomfortable silence blanketed the two witches for several minutes, being broken by Crookshanks’ mewing as he strode into his witch’s office. The half-kneazle familiar had sensed his mistress’ distress and had left the comfort of his impromptu bed on the top of the wireless set in Hermione’s private quarters—adjacent to her office—to render whatever aid he could give. As a familiar, it was his duty to assist the witch who had rescued him from that dreadful pet store and had never abandoned him since. 

Hermione smiled teary-eyed and motioned for the ginger Persian onto her lap. Crookshanks hopped up gracefully, offered a friendly nod towards Luna, and proceeded to kneed his mistress’ lap tenderly, purring when Hermione began absently stroking his fur.

“How did you know about the globe being a deluxe getaway instead of the basic one?” Hermione asked. 

“It’s quite simple. Fred and George asked for my input on a few things for the getaway globes.”

That did make sense. Luna was an outstanding magizoologist and was well-versed in advanced charms. 

“So, hot springs and riding stables. Do I need to bring my own tack?”

Luna shook her head. “No, there are two complete tacks already there. You’ll just need to bring your riding habit.”

Hermione nodded as her desk clock chimed-in the hour. 

“I must be off to the dungeons now. “ Luna stood and threw the worn straps of her faded patchwork messenger bag over her shoulders. “Draco should be done supervising detention.” Luna paused halfway out and turned back to Hermione, “Isn’t it odd that we both found love from unlikely sources? Both Slytherin, former Death Eaters, and Potion Masters? Curious but then again we are friends so our interests may be aligned to be thus. Goodnight Hermione.”

“Luna, I’m not…” she trailed off fruitlessly before returning a soft, “‘night Luna,” to Luna’s quickly receding shadow.

Hermione sighed and rubbed Crookshanks’ chin which boosted his purr by two-fold. She personally didn’t mind Luna suspecting (alright, eerily knowing) that she happened to fancy— _ appreciate _ Severus. Luna by herself wasn’t the problem. It was the potential ruckus that would happen if Luna told Harry, or Ginny, or God-forbid, Snape himself, about Hermione’s… infatuation. 

And, Heaven help her, she was fascinated into true infatuation with her austere colleague despite her best efforts to the contrary. 

Severus Snape was the quintessential brooding dark antihero that radiates intense tenebrous energy from his dragonhide boots to his captivating bitter chocolate eyes that paranormal romance heroes aspire to yet fall short of. Heck, his voice could be considered a hypnotic aphrodisiac on its own merits alone. Bewitching others through power, sight, and sound; that was Professor Severus Snape. 

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed again.

“Oh, get a grip on your hormones, Granger! Work beckons.” She chided herself before picking up her marking quill and resuming annotating an essay already crowded with marks and corrections. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter Three

#  Chapter Three

The days quickly turned into weeks and before Hermione knew it, the Easter Holidays were smiling upon her. 

It was late Thursday afternoon, about twenty minutes after her pupils had eagerly filed out to their dorms or whatever alcove to celebrate the start of their much-needed Spring break, and Hermione had just finished a few last-minute instructional duties. Namely of which was adjusting a certain habitually unpunctual student’s belated essay status from a gross unsatisfactory mark of zero (ie a Troll “egg”) to a higher score of Poor for two essays that had  _ miraculously _ materialized in the student’s bag that period. 

Smiling Hermione surveyed her classroom and hummed. Desks were ever so subtly askew, a few tools were still laying out on a side table aside from a book that hadn’t been returned to its rightful shelf, and various feather fragments from miscellaneous quills were dotted across the room into clusters of quirky dust bunny-like nests. Yes, it needed a quick tidying up here and there and while she was at it she should move out some of the other tools and visual aids they would be utilizing after Easter. 

There was no time like the present. 

Nodding to herself in approval she decided that she also needed something lively to rock out to while cleaning and preparing. After all, it was technically her own time since the last class bell tolled twenty-two minutes ago. In a surprise gesture befitting the stern yet munificent Professor McGonagall, Hermione had been allotted not one but both weekends surrounding the Easter Holidays off from chaperone patrols and duties. Sometimes it was nice being the favorite. 

Hermione waved her wand and clearly uttered the commands that opened her interconnected office door and switched on the nearby wireless set. Offering a short apology to Crookshanks upon hearing the following hiss and growl as he was undoubtedly disturbed from his slumber atop the free-standing antique wireless cabinet as the first notes of one of her new favorite songs began to play.

She was beaming with excitement and genuine joy as she busily waved, jotted, and twirled her wand and her body in time to the pulsating tune enveloping her into a delightful dream world. One where her fantasy starred Severus as the vocalist solely singing to her, about her, and both of them daringly dancing together; Hermione closed her eyes and allowed the song to engulf her. 

Severus Snape was purposefully strolling down the long corridor, a light smirk gracing his features the belayed his pleasure with his recent whist winnings. His teaching robes billowing around his slender masculine frame as he toyed and weighed his possibilities for the week ahead. By some act of sheer luck, Minerva had wagered him the entire Easter Holidays off chaperone duties, stating that there were only twenty-four students to the twelve teachers staying over. A ratio that was well within functioning levels without him.

It had been both wonderful and welcomed news to his ears seeing as this would be his first Easter off since his reinstatement as Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor several years ago.

He could leisurely, or even lazily for that matter, enjoy a whole week to himself. But where he would spend it remained to be answered. It would be wiser to avoid lounging about Hogwarts for obvious reasons seeing he was not keen on making his holiday into a busman’s holiday. Since he did not cherish anytime he had to spend in his godforsaken house on Spinners’ End, that was also out. 

Maybe a small trip was in order?

He did have some savings he could dip into without breaking his vault. Yes, a trip somewhere warm and sunny would do the trick nicely. 

He could take that trip down to the Caribbeans, he’d been dreaming about for some years now, take in the sights and sounds while calling on a few old friends he hadn’t seen in as many years. He could also work on his sunbathing and catch a few waves. 

Yes… the Caribbean would fit the bill splendidly. 

Severus stopped outside Professor Granger’s classroom. He had been sure he heard the opening cords to an old Muggle television show coming from the closed classroom before him. Curiosity and promise of catching some errant students drove him to silently open the door and step inside. 

And yet, what had greeted him, was  _ not _ what he had expected in the least. 

A genuine grin tugged on his thin lips as he found the usually prim and bookish Hermione Granger indulging in what only could be described as a truly amusing dance while casting nonverbal charms every few seconds. 

Severus’s eyes greedily followed every action and gesture happening before him. A corner of his lips tweaked upward as he mused how he had never been privileged to such a private dance like this. It was rather… liberating to be able to openly observe Granger without fear of unwelcomed questions. 

Hermione’s body had long since shed the unprepossessing trappings of adolescence for the more alluring curves and fuller bosom befitting a mature witch. 

Suddenly the punkish nonsensical song that obviously sampled its main melody from a certain theme song transitioned to another song, one with a more sensual nature so he watched with eyes filled with entrapment how Hermione quickly matched the musical notes by alternating between swaying and gyrating her body slower, especially her round hips, and bringing her hands up over her head to clap in time with the haunting melody.

Severus stepped closer, entranced by the sultry vision before him. Hermione Granger was a natural dancer. Her dynamic and fluid moves had captivated him and worse, they were luring him closer. He knew that he would not be able to cope with yet another heartbreak but yet his feet carried him slowly forward to the fringes of the forming shadows that hugged the room. Closer to his heart’s doom. 

_ “Every night when the stars come out am I the only living soul around? Need to believe you could hold me down cause I'm in need of somethin' good right now.” _

Abruptly, Severus halted and stared amazed as Hermione began to sing along with the song. Her voice was far from being classically trained, but it was pleasant and she matched the pitch and melody surprisingly well as she sang the bridge with fervent tones and emotions.

She sang and danced wholeheartedly and it was a truly breathtaking spectacle to stumble across.

_ “—We could be screaming till the sun comes out and when we wake we'd be the only sound.” _ Hermione lowered herself teasingly down, down to where she was mere inches from the floor before leaning forward onto her toes, her knees parallel to the floor in a mock kneel.  _ “Get on my knees and say a prayer…”  _

Reality snapped harshly back for Severus as Hermione slithered back to her standing position. 

He should not be watching her. Not unseen in the shadows.

Severus turned and fled the room in four long strides. He had spent more than enough time playing the lovesick fool. He didn’t need the heartache. He was better alone or with someone that was more… temporary and shallow. 

“Snape?” Draco called after his mentor as he saw the blur of rapidly disappearing midnight blue robes descend into the shadows of the castle. “That’s odd… it looked like Snape was just in Granger’s rooms.”

“He has a lot to untangle,” Luna serenely observed as she pulled Draco closer to the swaying door. “It’s a good thing Hermione can mend as well as untangle.”

“Luna,” Draco warned, “please don’t play matchmaker with Granger and Snape. I have to work with them.”

_ “—My flesh is searching for your worst and best, don't ever deny I'm like a stranger—” _

Draco and Luna stopped at the door both startled to see their friend blindly swaying to the music, singing as she performed charmwork. Both watched until the final notes played and Hermione waved her wand to shut off the wireless. 

_ Clap, clap, clap. _

Someone was clapping!

Hermione whirled around aiming her wand at none other than Luna and Draco bloody Malfoy applauding. They had seen her while she was dancing and singing. Embarrassment slithered its way up her soul. 

“How long—?”

“Not long,” Luna reassured her friend.

Draco smirked. “Yeah, Granger, not long. At least not as long as Snape.” 

“What?” Hermione squeaked looking at Luna for clarification.

“Oh, Snape was here before us. It was why we entered actually.”

Hermione was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned. 

Thank Merlin, that she would be away in her globe for the next ten days. The time would help her move past the momentary embarrassment threatening to strangle her. Time heals all such superficial hurts after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to jam out with Hermione, the songs were Fall Out Boy's Uma Thurman and Fitz and the Tantrums' Handclap.


	4. Chapter Four

#  Chapter Four

A somber Severus Snape surveyed the tower alcove that was the last spot on his patrol route with his heightened senses for any signs of wayward students for several minutes before declaring it clear. 

He was now free for the next ten days.

Turning with a subtle swoosh of his cloak, he hurriedly walked back to his quarters to pack. He had made it to the kitchens’ back stairs when a startled exclamation of, “Thirty Galleons?!” caught his still enchanted hearing. 

Inwardly groaning at the idiocy of the dunderheaded student Severus stalked the shadows to the nearby barrels that marked the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room. It seemed that Timothy Cornell and Allen McGwiggin, a Hufflepuff seventh year and a Gryffindor sixth year respectively, were suspiciously meeting after curfew discussing high amounts of coin. Severus suspected what the clandestine meeting was for, but bided his time. Better to catch the black market trade of the banned Snow Globe Getaway while it happened.

“I’m telling yeh, no less than thirty Galleons, Cornell,” McGwiggin hissed, pulling a box from beneath his school cloak. 

Cornell deflated. “McGwiggin, you promised twenty.”

“Yeah well, the damn things are harder to get now that the Headmistress has banned ‘em.”

Ah, just as he thought. 

“Lumos!” Severus strode forward, “Yes, much harder, and unless you’d like your week’s detention to become a month, you’ll hand the contraband over McGwiggin.” Severus watched the fear drain from their faces, replaced with a resigned expression. “Twenty points from Gryffindor and twelve from Hufflepuff. Your Heads of House will be informed of the upcoming punishments. Get back to your Common Rooms.” 

Cornell scurrying down the barrel slide into his common room while McGwiggin dejectedly walked away towards the grand staircase leading up to the Fat Lady’s Portrait. Severus waited and listened until he heard the unmistakable perturbed voice of the selfsame animated guardian berate her delinquent charge.

He continued on his way to his quarters by the Slytherin Common Room, the thought of a tropical getaway tucked into the back of his mind as he glared at the box in his hand. Severus stormed into his quarters and immediately banished the contraband curio to his desk. 

He then set himself to packing his travel kit. He would rent a surfboard once he was there. One bag would be sufficient and economical and with a few waves of his wand and a few whispered charms he was done. 

Severus sat heavily at his desk leaning back on the chair, he pulled the snowglobe from the box, studying it closely. The decorative carving around the base gave way to a small flat surface with the day’s date and time on it. The little cabin inside was wonderfully made, surrounded by snow-capped evergreens. He would definitely stop in at the shop to discuss the magic behind these remarkable things after the end of the term.

Severus gave the globe a shake, watching the snow shimmer as it swirled around the house. The lights in the cabin flickered on and smoke began gently wafting from the chimney. However, he barely had time to register these changes, when he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel, followed by a sickening swirl of color. 

* * *

Finally ready to head off, Hermione left payment for the House-Elves to take care of Crookshanks, who was currently dosing on her lap. “Alright, Crookshanks. It’s time for me to go. Mummy loves you.” The orange furball looked at her with amusement before stretching and trotting out to the balcony. 

She would have taken Crookshanks with her, he was a great cuddle buddy during fireside layabouts, but he was also terribly Portkey-sick. Not to mention his proneness to homesickness—which was a real holiday mood wrecker if she ever met one. 

Hermione smiled and picked up the snowglobe and the instructions one last time.

_ Shake and stay! _

She dropped the parchment and shook the globe twice. The swirling snowflakes beautifully left the trees with a dusting of glimmering snow. Lights flickered on in the tiny cabin as she placed it back on the coffee table, and smoke casually drifted up from the chimney. Taking a deep breath, she let out a surprised yelp when the familiar jolt of the Portkey hit her. 

The swirls of color left her feeling slightly queasy, but it didn’t take away from the rush of utter shock that flooded her upon seeing Severus Snape looking just as disheveled on the other side of the cabin’s living room. His fathomless eyes locked on hers as tensed filled moments passed between them. 

“Severus, why are you here?” Hermione finally asked after the deafening silence had reached its peak. 

“There appears to be some kind of mix up,” he stated, matter-of-factly, one slender eyebrow raised. His obsidian eyes scanned their surroundings before returning to meet her own. “I am afraid that I unknowingly hijacked your illicit  _ getaway _ .”

Hermione bristled. “Snow Globe Getaways are not banned for  _ professors _ . There’s nothing illicit about me enjoying a private, secluded holiday alone.” After a beat, she added, her tone less severe yet still authoritative, “Now  _ please _ explain how you unknowingly hijacked my snow globe.”

“I had seized a Snow Globe Getaway during my rounds. I was evaluating the craftsmanship and I shook it.” 

Hermione groaned. “Severus, it is a snow globe. How else would you activate it?”

“Obviously in hindsight, I erred.” Severus’s eyes darkened his voice dropping dangerously low. “However, I did not know it would activate without a verbal command or that it would link with yours.”

Hermione’s shoulders fell. She had been a little unreasonable with Severus. He wasn’t the one pining away for a colleague that was outside of his reach. No that was all her. 

“Well, I guess we’re stuck here together for the week then.”

“No need. I will simply leave.” Severus shook his head. “I have my own holiday plans.”

Hermione chuckled miserably. “You can’t leave.”

“Explain.”

Hermione inwardly flinched upon hearing him using  _ that _ tone one truly befitting a Head of House. Although, outwardly she grasped onto her Gryffindor bravado.

“Men. See... this is why you should read the bloody instructions on things Severus. You shook the globe. It somehow paired with mine and now we’re stuck here until my selected return date in a week. At least you have a bag packed. Sharing outfits would have been awkward if not impossible.”

The blood drained from Severus’ face. “I’m not exactly packed for a week in the snow, Granger. I was off to the Caribbean.” 

“Well, I hope you’re capable of transfiguring clothing, or it’s going to get very chilly.” Hermione let out a chuckle as she levitated her luggage. “I call dibs on the master bedroom. Since we’re stuck here now, we might as well make the most of our R & R time.”

Severus watched as Hermione ascend the stairs, a train of three carpet bags hovering and bobbing behind her swaying hips, before pinching the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long week filled with icy showers.


	5. Chapter Five

# Chapter Five

Severus awoke early. He had always been an early riser, preferring to get most of his daily tasks done before noon. Most of the potions he brewed for the infirmary required a full eight to twelve hours brewing time, so starting them first thing in the morning was the efficient thing to do. He rolled over and lazily stretched out to his full six feet two height. The mattress brand, some Dutch manufacturer judging by the name stitched into it, was definitely something he’d be looking into when he got back to Hogwarts because that dusty old mattress of his was nothing compared to the cloud he was currently laying on. 

Even though he wasn’t enjoying the wonders of the master bedroom, whatever they may be, his room was still luxurious in its own rustic simplistic charm. Besides the bed, there was a modest wardrobe, writing desk, and of all things an antique metal bathtub next to a washstand. At least he wouldn’t have to share a bathroom with Granger. Three giant windows dominated both exterior walls. Severus muttered and waved his hand successfully pulling the curtains aside allowing dawn-like rays to gleam into the room. There was a line of trees just outside, giving him a full view of some of the birds that had been added into the landscape. There were some native British species like kingfishers, Scottish crossbills, crested tit, but what caught Severus’s attention was the more foreign species like blue jays, cardinals, and a yellow-bellied sapsucker. The globe truly was an impressive piece of magic. 

He rolled out of bed and headed down the stairs, dressed in a heavy bathrobe that he’d found, he only hoped it would keep him warm enough over his inadequately transfigured pajamas. Severus quietly found his way to the kitchen, taking extra care to be quiet while passing the first bedroom. He was not ready to deal with early morning Granger. That girl was intolerable on inadequate sleep. He wasn’t going to risk awakening the dragon. 

He was surprised to find a fully stocked kitchen, with fresh coffee grounds, and everything to make a delicious hot breakfast. His hands sought the pound of bacon in the icebox and the carton of eggs. He stopped for a moment, remembering that Hermione was always narking about the lack of vegetarian options at dinner. So he decided that pancakes would be a safer bet. 

He set the kettle on the stove to boil and began removing the ingredients he’d need for pancakes. He’d made them a few times while staying by himself at Spinner’s end. Cooking was exactly like potion making, which is why Severus had always been proficient in the kitchen.   
  


There were a few lemons in the fridge, so he took one out to top the pancakes, just in case maple syrup or jam weren’t Hermione’s go-to toppings. Severus had always loved the sugar and lemon approach, but nothing beat authentic maple syrup. He was definitely going to congratulate the Weasley Twins on their remarkable skills. Of course, after he strangled them for the situation they had inadvertently put him in.

He put the coffee grounds in the large french press and added the hot water. The smell was almost instant as the ground beans began to brew. Severus activated a stirring charm to keep the grounds circulating while they percolated. Brunt coffee was not an option.

Severus looked at the clock and realized that it was almost past the time that Hermione would arrive in the Great Hall in the mornings, so he quickly got onto cooking the pancakes.

* * *

Hermione woke feeling more rested than she had in months. The bed was heavenly. Pulling her curtains aside she was greeted to the picturesque sight of a light snowfall raining down upon the greenery outside, yet, she gleefully noted, the internal temperature of the cabin was just perfect. No howling cold drafts here. She yawned and stretched, running her hands across the satin sheets, she could definitely get used to this kind of getaway. The smell of coffee reached her nose, wafting up the stairs from the kitchen below. For a brief moment, Hermione forgot about the kerfuffle that had been the night before and wondered if the house just _knew_ what she needed. However, soon her memory returned, and instead, she wondered if Severus had decided to cook to make up for him intruding in on her holiday time.

She tied her unruly hair into a loose bun on top of her head and donned the fluffy bathrobe that the house had provided her with before heading downstairs. The house was even prettier in the daylight, Hermione noted as she looked around. She would definitely be sitting down with Fred and George on her next visit to London. 

She made her way into the kitchen and found Severus covered in an identical robe, placing a stack of pancakes on the table. She bit her lip, attempting to hide the chuckle threatening to break free at the sight of Severus Snape looking utterly domestic. She cleared her throat, attempting to announce her presence. 

He looked up and gave a small smile or as much of a smile as she’d ever seen him give in the twenty years she’d known him. 

“I figured I’d make it up to you for effectively crashing your Easter holiday.”

“I appreciate that. Thank you. I’m sorry you’re not on a beach in the Caribbean right now.”

Severus shrugged. “I was the one that didn’t factor in the Weasley Twins and their ability to ruin my week even now. I should have not shaken the globe”

Hermione laughed. “Yes, they are still quite the handful.” But in a way, I’m glad you shook it, was what her mind didn’t say.

The topic of conversation changed, and both found their intimate breakfast for two an enjoyable change from the Great Hall. It was actually kind of nice to simply relax around each other.

* * *

Hermione managed to lose kitchen rights on the first night after attempting to make soup and somehow setting the stove on fire. 

“How did you ever survive the war on the run?” Severus quipped and she couldn’t help but glare in his direction. She shot a jet of water at his face and suggested he make the cocoa while she put together some sandwiches. 

Afterward, they found themselves seated by the fire, both with their choice of book and a hot chocolate. Hermione eyed the long skewers off to the side of the fireplace and glanced over at Severus, who was completely engrossed in a dusty old tome he’d found in the library of the house. She was certainly thankful when she’d found that little addition after breakfast that morning. Although, she secretly wondered what Severus would think about the Arcane Society novel she was currently reading… would he find it intriguing or laughable… or like her, romantic?

“Severus?”

He glanced over the top of his book. His signature eyebrow raised in silent acquiescence for her to continue.

“Have you ever made s’mores?”

“No, and I’m not sure I’m comfortable with anything you’re potentially cooking.”

Hermione tossed a cushion at him and summoned the ingredients for the s’mores from the kitchen. “I learned about these during my master studies over in the States.”

Severus closed his book and dragged a cushion onto the floor next to Hermione. “Alright, Granger. Let’s not have a repeat of the soup incident. Unlike the kitchen, we have no lids laying about we could use to shield us from bits of flying roasted marshmallows.”

Hermione straightened her shoulders. “Unlike the _electric_ stove in the kitchen, this is a basic campfire fare, all done over a roaring fire. I have a strong affinity with fire. Just wait until you have one of these golden roasted beauties.”

“Hmm, we shall see,” Severus whispered slowly as he regarded the almost sensual dance of the flames reflecting off Hermione’s warm chocolate-colored eyes. She looked utterly delectable in her casual worn tie-dye T-shirt tucked into the lowriding denim bell-bottoms. Not for the first time that day he readjusted himself before focusing his thoughts back to his book. 

The s’mores turned out better than he had feared although they were just as messy as he had suspected they would be the moment Hermione summoned the bars of chocolate and box of graham crackers. Leave it to the Yanks to create such a gooey treat to be eaten with one’s fingers. 

Granted it had been quite pleasurable to wipe-off the smudge of chocolate marshmallow from Hermione’s chin before licking it off his finger. Her wanton expression followed by her immediate embarrassment had been exactly what he hoped to induced by his sudden flirtatious manner. 

Her turning the tables on him was something he had not foreseen however as Hermione brushed a lock of raven hair aside, leaned over, and lightly kissed his cheek. 

“You missed a spot.” She lied as she summoned her book and avoided meeting his dauntingly haunting eyes. 

Severus hummed a noncommittal thanks and reclaimed his seat on the sofa. 

They had both retreated to the safety of their books. Both wondering why the other had acted so uninhibitedly towards the other and neither finding a comfortable answer. 


	6. Chapter Six

#  **Chapter Six**

The next day found Hermione laughing over the brightly colored board shorts packed into Severus’s bag, as she transfigured each of the outfits into appropriate winter wear. 

They’d planned to take a walk outside to assess the landscape and the charms work that had gone into the amazing project they were now in. 

Halfway through their walk, Severus noticed Hermione excitedly paying far too much attention to one of the trees. She failed to notice that the branch above her head was heavy with snow. 

All it took was one snowball, and the branch emptied its burden over Hermione’s head, leaving her pink in the cheeks and dusting a large amount of snow from her shoulders.

“You are going to regret that, Severus.”

Thus began an epic snowball battle, that ended with Hermione using a trip jinx to send Severus into a snowdrift. Unfortunately for her, when she offered him a hand up, he pulled her straight down with him. 

Their hot breath mingled as they caught their breath laying beside one another. Severus gently brushed the wayward hair fizzing around Hermione like a soft dark blonde hallo back in place. 

“Thanks,” Hermione managed to say after losing herself in his uncharacteristic gentle eyes.

“Anytime,” and he smiled because he genuinely meant it.

* * *

The next few days were some of the best days Hermione had ever experienced. Severus had introduced her to some new literature he had found in the library. They’d taken another walk through the woods, which ended in an eerily similar manner to the first time. Hermione had attempted to teach Severus about the concept of ghost stories, which failed miserably considering their knowledge of ghosts was very different from that of muggles. 

Severus cooked while Hermione tried to help as best she could without getting in the way. Every now and then he would gently squeeze her shoulders and nudge her sideways to show her the correct way to complete her task. 

Hermione had taken on cleaning, washing the dishes while Severus dried them with a cloth was strange, yet filled her with happiness that she hadn’t felt in a while. This was definitely a week that she’d remember forever. 

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the peacefully quiet halls of Hogwarts._

Crookshanks was a fierce feline hunter. Catching mice and removing mice from his friend’s home was his job. He knew there had been a cheeky mouse running through during class times, but since there were no children around to get in his way, Crookshanks was free to hunt and stalk his prey. 

The audacious mouse had widened its territory from the adjacent classroom to Crookshank’s mistress’s quarters. Something Crookshanks would not forgive. This evening the feline familiar was lounging atop his mistress’s writing desk, feigning slumber. His senses were alert and his body tensed for the pounce that would be coming shortly. 

It only took fifteen minutes but the mouse finally peaked its whiskered face out from the bottom of the overcrowded bookcase and twitched its nose as it surveyed the room.

_Patience. Wait for it…_ _wait for it to come to you... wait..._ _pounce!_

Crookshanks growled his frustration but stumbled after the snickering mouse who had jumped onto the coffee table. Crookshanks, unfortunately, wasn’t as nimble as a wee mouse, slid across the table knocking two magazines, an academic journal, and the snowglobe off the table as he continued his chase out into the corridor.


	7. Chapter Seven

#  **Chapter Seven**

Severus was violently awakened by the sudden and deafening roar of an earthquake. In the beginning, he didn’t know what was happening or causing his room to shake and roll so, but then when the bookcase fell he realized it. It had to be an earthquake. He’d never experienced one before—differently not one of this magnitude!—he had just casually read about them, but he was positive by the ruckus, that an earthquake was exactly what was happening. However, for the life of him, he couldn’t understand how an earthquake was possible inside a snowglobe. Or two snowglobes for that matter. They had yet to understand how the globe he had confiscated and the globe Hermione had ordered had merged and had brought them in the same place. Although, he was rather glad and grateful that he had landed with Hermione as a housemate. Had he landed alone he would have probably gone insane and cursed the Weasley Twins into the next century for daring to sell Hogwarts students their rather clever inventions. The rumbling and shaking stopped almost as quickly as it started making Severus think that something must have moved one of the globes. He wondered if it was his or Hermione globe’s fault for this morning scare. 

Suddenly, Severus jerked into a sitting position. “Hermione.”

He ran to the door, not bothering with the robe; he was far too worried to care that she was going to see him in improper attire. He attempted to shift the bookcase—it had fallen across the door and it was blocking his access—however, he didn’t have any success. Giving up, he pulled out his wand and blasted the bookshelf, which he’d later realize was a complete overreaction on his part, considering the bookshelf could have easily been lifted with a simple leviosa charm. However, in the heat of the moment, he’d been so overcome with worry that the elementary charm had simply not crossed his mind. Years later, Hermione would tease him about it, after she’d learned about his temporary scare, near a fireplace on their twentieth wedding anniversary when they had reminisced tales of old times. But then in the heart of the moment and in a blind panic, Severus had forgotten everything and made his way down the hall as fast as he could, swinging open the door to Hermione’s room.

“Hermione?” He called as he quickly took in the disarrayed room before him. Books were blown every which way from toppled over bookcases. A wardrobe lay against a bedpost. One of its doors hanging open. Clothes pooled on the floor below it. Paintings littered the floor. 

No response. “Hermione!” He called again, louder this time as he carefully picked his way to the still draped four-poster canopy bed. Taking a steadying breath he pulled the drapes aside.

There tangled in the satin sheets was Hermione. He quickly checked her pulse, eternally thankful when he felt her steady heartbeat under his fingertips.

She was peacefully sleeping, an empty bottle of dreamless sleep tonic on her bedside table, which had been knocked over. 

He was surprised at the relief he felt as he watched her sleep. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling so...weird inside. It took him a moment to recognize the feeling. It was a warmth he’d not felt in forever, something he’d long forgotten even existed in his world. Love was something he had never thought he’d feel again. When Lily had married Potter he had decided that it would be better if he stopped feeling such emotions and had closed off his heart, promising himself he would not be hurt again. In over thirty years he had kept that vow until one Professor Hermione Granger had slowly broken down his walls. Her Joshua to his self-made Jericho. If only he could make himself act on those feelings. He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time, he reminded himself as he righted the room before leaving.

After surveying the rest of the damage throughout the cabin his mind was made up. Hermione deserved to wake up to a tidy home, with breakfast made and coffee ready to go. He rolled up his pajama sleeves to his elbows and busied himself with setting everything back to rights. If he could not speak his feelings, he would let her know exactly how important she was to him by his actions. (Especially after spending this holiday together, Severus knew he couldn’t go back to ignoring her.) Maybe he didn’t know where to begin exactly, but he knew this here and now would be a start in the right direction. He’d lived in fear for too long. Now it was time to pick up the pieces and live again. 

* * *

  
  


Hermione woke to the tantalizing smell of brewing coffee and waffles. She stretched and smiled, taking a moment of confusion to note that the room was slightly skewed. She donned the fluffy robe and waved a righting spell to tidy her belongings while she dressed. She walked into the kitchen to find Severus placing a plate of berries on the table. She poured a coffee, smiling as Severus’s hand rested carefully on her wrist. 

“There was a tremor this morning. I managed to put everything back in its place, but we definitely should mention it to the twins when we get back. I suspect one of the globes was knocked over. They should put some safety mechanisms in place. And we also have to mention the merging of the two globes, of course.”

Hermione’s heart fluttered at the collective use of “we”. She felt a small smile slip onto her face as she picked up the first mug and handed it to Severus. 

He thanked her and dropped a small kiss onto the side of her mouth. Hermione stared, stunned at the open show of affection. She reached up and pulled Severus down for another kiss. Deeper this time. She could feel it coursing through her as Severus replaced the mug on the bench and wrapped his arms around her. Of course, this would happen on their last day.

  
  


Severus couldn’t believe that he had actually kissed Hermione. He didn’t know what had come over him to kiss her like that. She had seemed speechless for a few seconds, but she had kissed him back, hadn’t she? She  _ had kissed  _ _ him _ _ back.  _ And yet, when he’d felt her arms wrapping around him, the reality of what they were doing had fully settled into his mind. He had planned to show her his feelings, but he had jumped some stages, and fear had crept its ugly head. 

It was all too fast. Too confining. Too emotionally intense. 

He had to break free to breathe. To think rationally again.

He quickly untangled his arms and body from her embrace and hurriedly left the room without another word. 

The remainder of their last day together was filled with awkward, tense silences that no matter how hard she tried, Hermione could not break. The imperative walls of Jericho had been rebuilt, so it would appear, and Severus was now even further entrenched within them. 

Silently, Severus cursed himself. He’d ruined it his start before even reaching the start line. 


	8. Epilogue

#  Epilogue

Two weeks. It had been two weeks of Severus and Hermione acting as though the last day in the snow globe never happened. Neither of them was willing to discuss things with each other, Severus because he was still ashamed over his behavior and Hermione because she didn’t know how to read his mixed signals.

She could see he struggled, but she didn’t know how exactly to make him understand that the kiss had been truly welcomed. It seemed that the fact that she had kissed him back had not helped. Maybe she should have been more clear. But how exactly could she get more clear than kissing him a second time? She didn’t want them to just go back to being colleagues. They had gotten so much closer in those seven days, she refused to go back to just dancing around each other. Hermione tried to pry Severus out of his shell more and more to make him talk with her, but it had gotten to the point where she was sure that nothing would come of it. 

She was close to giving up, she needed a break from everything. Seeing as she couldn’t leave Hogwarts, she had essays to grade and a new lesson to revise for the next day, she decided that she’d have dinner in her quarters, seeing Severus at the table every meal hurt a little more each day. Hermione was so discouraged, that she missed the single white rose, and its accompanying parchment lying on her coffee table under the snow globe.

* * *

Severus sat in his quarters, rethinking the message he’d written to Hermione. 

_ My chambers, 8 pm. I’ll cook. _

It was just now eight o’clock, the table was set, complete with candles, fresh roses, and a window full of stars. Was it too much? Definitely. However, after the way he had behaved in the past two weeks, Hermione deserved nothing less. He had seen her try to reach out to him and he had rejected every attempt. But he was also tired of circling around, the memory of the kiss embedded in his mind. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her lips on his. 

It was all very romantic, and right out of one of the romance novels Hermione had encouraged him to read during their holiday.

He’d prepared an entire speech, apologizing for being distant, hoping that she’d give him a second chance, that she would give  _ them  _ a second chance. 

By the time nine o’clock rolled around, Severus was sure that she’d either missed his message or was so angry that she was ignoring him. He sighed, picking at the food on his plate. 

He looked out the window and had a thought. Maybe he could send a Patronus with a message. She had tried more than once to reach out to him; it was only fitting that he would try more than once to send her a message. She deserved it. And a Patronus would definitely get her attention. 

Absently, thoughts of their snowball fights, horseback rides, cooking meals together, and all the quiet relaxing moments they enjoyed by the fire ran through him, eclipsing his usual thoughts of Lily and himself playing innocently in the wood near their homes. He cast the charm, slightly stunned at seeing the arctic fox materialize from his wand. Both males studied one another silently. The fox sat haughtily before its caster. Its luxurious tail slowly swaying as it waited for its command. Severus knew patroni could change, but he never thought he’d experience that kind of connection to a person or place again. 

That gave him hope. He had to think a bit how to word his message, but in the end, he decided the dinner was cheesy enough and she’d appreciate a slightly wittier wording.

* * *

Hermione was awoken by a bright white light, coming in through her window. A small arctic fox sitting proudly atop the pillows of her bed. She blinked twice, confused. Did she know anyone with an arctic fox Patronus? However, before she had the chance to ponder more filly on who could be the owner, the Patronus tilted its head and spoke in a very familiar voice. Hermione thought that if a Patronus could look annoyed, this was definitely the expression that this one would have. 

“I’m hoping that you just missed my message and didn’t intentionally stand me up, Professor Granger. I had prepared a  _ novel _ romantic dinner for us by candlelight.”

She froze and looked towards the coffee table, finally seeing the rose. Thoughts of Severus swarmed her mind as she conjured a Patronus, balking for a second when she noticed that it had changed form and instead of her otter, a second arctic fox sat politely awaiting instructions. Regal and feminine. 

“Many apologies, Severus. I did miss your message, however, I will be down in ten minutes and we can sit and discuss things over a glass of wine.”

She smiled as she saw Severus’s Patronus escort hers out to the balcony then jumping downward together. The two patroni made a cute couple. The significance behind them wasn’t lost on her and it gave her renewed hope. Hermione stood up and walked to her dresser to change out of her pajamas. She wasn’t sure what he had planned, but from his words, she was sure her new green dress would not disappoint. 

  
  
**_Fini_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. 
> 
> Yeah, a bit rushed, sorry for that, but sadly, I wasn't allowed to expand or add more chapters... I'm over my word allowance already and the deadline is here folks ^_^; 
> 
> I might return later and add some polish here and there. Add a scene or three while I'm at it. But for now, this was all I wrote, there isn't anymore.


End file.
